


asperitas

by PlaidLove



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Minor Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: [doomed timeline] Lissa is crowned and a storm gathers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	asperitas

They made it to the Ylissean border before they stopped. When Lissa stepped down from her carriage, her hand in Maribelle’s, she could feel the humidity take her breath away.

But her eyes weren’t for the thick rolling clouds above their heads. Angry bruised reds and purples that suited a broken ribcage more than the skies. Lissa’s attention slid away from Maribelle’s concerned face to the carriage at the front of the line.

Surrounded by a procession of soldiers, all wearing some scrap of black from a sacrificed cloak, was Chrom’s final ride.

Her brother was rotting in there all alone-

“My dear-”

“My lady-”

Lissa found herself walking, drifting along the ground with Maribelle and Frederick on either side of her, to the entrance of the church.

“Your Majesty,” a kind voice said from Lissa’s left and she lifted her head.

The priest, Libra, stood a respectful distance away.

Busy wasn’t quite the word for the hustle and bustle that was going on around Lissa. Hushed discussions about a local cult, the fact that Robin was still missing and the debate over a rescue mission or potential ransom floated by before it was all silenced by Frederick.

Maribelle never relinquished her grip on Lissa’s hand, hand squeezing as if to remind herself that Lissa had not been spirited away as well, or drifting away like a fading ember.

Owain, face somber - that alone made Lissa’s heart break - knelt and offered up Falchion laid across his palms.

Lissa wanted to throw the blasted useless piece of metal into the forest. Have Naga’s fang melted down into something useful instead.

She took the sword. Took it away from Owain before something could behalf him. No one would harm her child. No one would harm Lucina. Not while she drew breath.

Libra spoke. Prayers, officiates, law. It was all meaningless. Maribelle, Frederick, and strangers all knelt before her. That in of itself was nothing new. But her embarrassed eye rolling was gone, the uncomfortable reminder that she held power over her friends and that they gladly gave it to her was different.

The storm finally let loose its first peal of thunder and Lissa rose to her feet as the Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse. Sword in one hand, her wife’s strength in the other.

-

“Lucina.”

Her niece's head turned only a fraction, her back still to Lissa. By the gods she was so young. She and Owain both.

“Chrom…” Tears leapt to their eyes. Lissa did not fight hers while Lucina’s face reddened in the effort to take them back. To stow them away. “Your father wanted you to have Falchion.”

All her life she had wanted to brand to prove herself to her own father. To Emm. To Chrom. She had never wanted it more to keep its burden from Lucina.

Lissa knew that, even if she did, she would have given it to Lucina regardless. Chrom’s ghost would haunt her otherwise.

“I’m sorry,” the words burbled up in her throat and slipped out with her tears. “I’m sorry he can’t be the one to give you it.”

“Thank you.” Lucina said, her voice small and hoarse. Her hand was so small wrapped around Falchion’s hilt. She was a child!

They hugged in the shadows of that border church that day, Lissa, Lucina, and Owain. The three of them hiding from the lifeless carriage on the road.


End file.
